<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“God definitely had nothing to do with that.” by Haikyuu_tings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605843">“God definitely had nothing to do with that.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings'>Haikyuu_tings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AtsuHina, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Crossroads Deals &amp; Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Miya Atsumu, Demon/Human Relationships, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Top Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata deals with demon Atsumu for sex </p><p>If you watch supernatural you will know about the crossroad demon ting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“God definitely had nothing to do with that.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally finished it, sorry for delaying it a week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night sky is an eerie black, no stars shone in the sky and the moon is in its crescent cycle. Underneath the night sky is a ginger boy standing in the middle of a crossroad, waiting for a demon to come to grant him his wish. And to sell his soul. Many regrets ran through his mind, but he needed his wish granted. It is an embarassing wish, but it is a necessary wish.  He is hoping it is a male demon because he wouldn't want a female demon.</p><p>“What do you want?” A deep voice questioned from behind him, starling Hinata a high pitch squeal escaped his lips. “I’m Atsumu Miya, your demon for this evening.”<br/>
“I-I-I would like to sell my soul.” Hinata states the obvious, the demon is dying to say something sarcastic but leaves it, the little human is cute.<br/>
“Well I know that much, what would you want to trade your soul for?” Bicoloured-haired asks, having a feeling his wish will definitely be something out of the norm.<br/>
“I want to have sex.” He blurts out without a shame, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid the look on the sexy demon’s face.<br/>
“With me or someone in particular? You’re not being that clear. BDSM sex, S&amp;M sex, vanilla? What type?  Do you want to do it in a bathroom, a five-star hotel or the park? Please give me specifics.” Atsumu explains, he's never met someone in his 20,000 years of living so inexperienced in summoning a demon. Truthfully, Hinata didn’t think this forward and doesn’t actually know the first thing about sex.<br/>
“Well I guess you I don’t have anyone in mind. I don’t know what type and I don’t mind where.” Shouyou embarrassingly admits, face turning a scarlet.<br/>
“May I choose what type and where? I’m very experienced. You can trust me.” Miya gives a devilish grin, actually happy  he got someone this naive. “And I won’t take your soul, till you have tried everything. Deal?” He questioned, extending his hand out.<br/>
“Deal.” Hinata shook his hand, his brain telling him to stop but his brain also cheering him on. </p><p>“I have to kiss you to make the deal.” Atsumu mentions smirking evilly, making the ginger a little unnerved. The demon lenas down, his face centimeters away, his hot breath attacking the small ginger’s face. The boy turned beetroot red, unable to hide his awkwardness. “Is this your first kiss?” The bicolour-haired traces Hinata’s lips, they are soft and smooth; his lips felt like they were kissed by the Heavens. Shyly Shouyou nods, Miya has never done it with an absolute virgin. “Have you ever touched yourself?” He whispers against the virgin’s lips, gingerly touching them with his lips. He shakes his head, no. “I will make your first time amazing.” He mutters before he captures the ginger’s lips, moving them roughly against his amateur lips. This is definitely the worst kiss Atsumu has ever received. Pulling away, Atsumu wipes the saliva dripping down the virgin’s chin.<br/>
“That was terrible, you won’t convince anyone you had a cock up your cunt with kissing like that. ” Atsumu honestly states, Hinata frowns a little.  ”We need to fix that. Before we do, let’s change location.” The demon announces, thinking for a minute before clicking his fingers. Changing their location. </p><p>The new location isn’t something that Hinata expected, he naive mind thought of a luxurious hotel with a Queen-size bed, roses scattered over the bed in a heart shape and effortlessly placed candles surrounding the bed. However, the place the demon chose is quite… how can you describe it? The atmosphere in the room is not romantic at all.<br/>
“You said you didn’t mind where, so I chose my favourite place. How do you like it?” Atsumu questions, silently waiting for the ginger’s opinion.<br/>
“Why are there weird objects on the wall?” Hinata dismisses his question with another, not liking the scenery at all.<br/>
“You will come to know one day, but today let’s focus on the basics.” The demon rubs his shoulders to relieve his anxiousness. “I will make you feel so good, don’t be so tense.” He whispers, kissing gently on his pale neck, tenderly massages his back in the process.<br/>
“Can you not be rough.” Hinata mumbles, hoping the demon will treat him carefully.<br/>
“Sure, it is your first time I’m going to be gentle.” The immortal being’s hands scatter away from the ginger’s shoulder’s traveling down his torso till they find the hem of his top, invading the warm skin with his freezing hands. Gradually finding their way to their destination, roaming his hands all over his skinny torso, adding anticipation to his next move.<br/>
“Your body is so warm, I wonder if you are this warm on the inside.” Atsumu comments, finally finding the two buds he has been searching for. They are still soft, the demon digs his fingers into the nipples, rubbing them in a circular motion, to make them get  hard. Once hard, he imprisons the bud in between his index and thumb and twists them.<br/>
“Mmmph- What a-are you doi-doing?” Hinata moans, turning his head, relieving a teary face with a blush. “It fee-feels we-ird.” He adds, putting his fingers in his mouth, an old habit of his.<br/>
“Does it not feel good?” The demon furrows his eyebrows in fake disappointment, adding pout. “Maybe if I lick them they will feel better? Can I?” Miya innocently inquires.<br/>
“Lick-lick?!” Hinata squeals, he’s never heard of this; he thought sex was just ‘dick in butt’, his exact thought.<br/>
“Get on the bed, take off your clothes for me, my little tangerine.” The demon removes his hands from his top and walks away to get the ‘essentials’. </p><p> </p><p>Walking over to the bed, Atsumu starts to strip himself, Hinata’s cheeks glowed a red adoring the demon’s physic. Even though Hinata was getting an obvious arousal, his eyes were filled with so much innocence and purity; it had an effect on Miya.<br/>
“You’re so pure it sickens me.” Atsumu growls, lifting his chin up to look into the virgin’s eyes. “Not consumed by sin at all. How sad? Once I’m done with you, lust will fill your veins. Your body will only crave for sex.” The demon’s sudden change in mood frightened HInata, his turned a vibrant red, glowing more and more radiant with each word that slipped from his mouth. Climbing on the bed, the demon pushes the human down onto the bed, straddling his hips, each knee either side of him and both his hands sinking into the mattress on either side of his head, trapping him in his prison.<br/>
“Ready?” He lowers his head, dancing his lips against his.<br/>
“Yes.” The ginger nervously replies, his heart thuds as Atsumu’s extremely good looking face inched closer to his face.<br/>
“Follow my steps, it will feel good once you know how to do it.” He mutters as he attaches his lips on the ginger’s lips, Hinata responds the best he can; which means it isn’t great. Atsumu carries on kissing him, entangling his hands into his soft hair, tugging it lightly to make the human moan, opening his mouth, giving the demon the access he needed. Entering his tongue, searching the virgin’s mouth, Shouyou moans feeling the demon’s hot tongue fight with his own. Sensing the human was on the verge of collapse, the demon breaks the kiss.<br/>
“Still terrible, but we can practise that another time.” The bicoloured-haired mentions, untangling his fingers from the soft locks of hair and trancing it down to his nipples again. He also lowers his body to level with his pink buds, he places a kiss on his right nipple. The boy let out a surprised moan, his hot lips latching around his cold, hard nipple. Using his skilled tongue to circulate around it, the ginger is unable to keep his moans from flooding out. He pleads with the demon to stop and contradicts himself as he whimpers about how good it feels and implores the demon not to stop. An incoherent scream sounded from Hinata’s mouth reacting to the sudden pulsing pain in his right nipple from the immortal biting down on it. </p><p>Distracting the human with kisses to the neck and gentle bites, not deep enough to draw blood, Atsumu grabs the lube from besides them. Opening the cap and spreading some on his fingers and squeezing some on the virgin’s hole and cock. A shocked squeal interrupts his moans, the lube sizzled against his warm skin, the icy liquid stinging his already throbbing cock.<br/>
“Relax, this bit will hurt but trust me. Relax. Focus on my kisses.” He rubs his lube coated fingers against Hinata’s pulsing hole, slipping his finger inside him, he places an array of kisses on his neck, deepening some to give that extra boost of pleasure. Hinata’s face is scrunched up in discomfort, the forgein feeling not very welcoming. But the kisses of his demon lover eased him. Atsumu adds an extra finger in, he spreads his fingers apart, stretching the squashy walls. Hinata let out quiet whimpers, repressing them trying to show the demon that he is ‘strong’, the demon does not believe it but doesn’t tease the human.<br/>
“You are doing so well.” The demon praises, he never in his 20,000 years of living and offering the human race ever praised one or reassured one; it made him feel disgusted, what is this human’s spell? Searching around his insides he finds the spot he knows will make the human squeal in pleasure. Pressing on it, Hinata’s body jolts and he lets out a multitude of moans. Clawing at the demon’s back as he abuses it with the tips of his fingers.<br/>
“Who told you to sound so lewd?” The demon teases, adding a third digit inside him and pumping them; hitting that special spot each time. Precum pooled at the tip of Shouyou’s cock, spilling down as more was produced. Seeing this, Miya sucks all the precum of his cock, the taste of (edible) lube mixing with the taste of the boy’s thick cum.<br/>
“Nghh- tha-t feels so-so-so good!” The ginger cries, intertwined his fingers in the bleached hair, tugging him down further his cock. Atsumu is stunned at his forcefulness but allows the human to use his mouth to get off, this once.<br/>
“I-I feel-nghh-mhhmm-oh-God!” Hinata screamed, shooting his cum down his throat, the massaging of the prostate with the feeling of Miya’s skillful tongue, his body couldn’t contain the pleasure anymore.<br/>
“God definitely had nothing to do with that.”</p><p>“I think you’ve done enough for today, rest and we will do mor-”<br/>
“No, you are still hard!” Shouyou interrupts the demon, he pushes the demon onto the bed, his back in contact with the headboard. “I-I will m-make yo-you cum.” Hinata stutters, embarrassed at the words he just said.<br/>
“Okay, go ahead.” Atsumu relaxed his body, allowing the ginger to do his thing. The demon watches in delight as the human tries to figure a way to pleasure him. “Ride me, put my cock in your arse and bounce.” Miya helped, his dick becoming achingly hard. Hesitantly Hinata follows his instructions, guiding his sizable cock to his pink, swollen entrance. Sinking down, his mushy walls being invaded, the veins of his cock scrapped his unused walls. His walls hug around his member, not wanting it to leave. Timidly he starts to grind down on his cock, using the demon’s muscular thighs as support as he bounced up and down on Atsumu’s cock. Every thrust brought on a new, better pleasure than the last, his walls became accustomed to his cock, his virgin hole welcoming the forgein object inside. Clenching around it the cock as Atsumu toyed with Shouyou’s nipples and placed hickeys all around his torso, edging up his neck as well. Gradually, Atsumu comes to his end, sensing that he switches positions. Rocking his in and of him, not giving his never used a rest, persistently aiming at his prostate, causing his walls to clench around him. Helping extract his cum all out of him.<br/>
“You feel so good around me, my little tangerine. Fuck- I’m going to cum!” The de,on moans, his seed pooling inside the ginger. He gives the human a couple more strokes before he cums for a second time. </p><p>After the long session, Shouyou fell asleep straight away. Atsumu, the gentledemon he is, cleans the human and has shower before he climbs into bed with the pretty human. </p><p>-</p><p>“Who is this?” Tsukishima inquires, the saltiness clearly in his voice.<br/>
“Umm-he-”<br/>
“I’m his boyfriend.” Atsumu answers for him, smirking and loving the reaction on everyone’s face. Humans are so easy to play with.<br/>
“Boyfriend?!” Kageyama spits out his milk, his face plastered with disappointment and jealousy. “When? How? Where?” The raven’s jealousy clearly showing and Miya loves it, so much drama.<br/>
“Oh no, you stole the Tyrant King’s woman.” Tsukishima snarkily remarks, Yamaguchi isn’t impressed.<br/>
“Tsukki.” He mutters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, more will be here tomorrow.</p><p>Yall simp for Daisuke <br/>When HARU exists</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>